Music Brought Us Together Again
by Twilightaddict12
Summary: Bella is a singer and Edward is a guitarist/pianist. they both sent their demos to Sunrise Records. they like them both but think that they are both missing something amd ask them to play together but Edward & Bella have a past. will it matter? R&R please


**A/N: this is a new story! I hope that you like it!! **

**If you do than you should go read my other story, Baseball's love! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

First meeting

Bella's POV

As I closed the final manila envelope I thought of what would happen if I made it big. If everything I wanted came true. I thought of all the concerts and the CD's I would make. I thought of all of the fans I would have and all of the hot guys I would date. As I wrote the address to Sunrise Records, I thought of the happiness of finally making it in the music industry, after 5 years of trying, would bring me. But I also knew that I would never truly be happy. Not without him. No, I can't let myself think of him. I won't let myself. Never again will I let him break my heart. I felt a tear fall down my face and it bothered me that he still had that affect on me after 2 months.

I placed the last manila envelope on top of the rest. They all contained the same thing, my demo CD and a letter to the record company. They all said the same thing:

_Dear_-place name of record company here-_,_

_I am sending you this letter to explain my intentions to the CD enclosed. My name is Isabella Swan and I am an aspiring singer/songwriter. My dream is to be an inspiration to other kids like me. Singing is my life and always has been. I don't know any other life. So in conclusion, if you will please listen to my CD I will greatly appreciate it. You can contact me at, or at (602) 356-8824 or you may just write me back at this address. Thank you very much._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella Swan _

I knew the industry so well that I knew I would probably never get a response from any of these but it was always worth trying. I walked down to the mail box and place the 11 envelopes in, secretly hoping that one of the record companies would like my stuff. It had been a long day, working at Alice's boutique, than coming home and doing all of those letters, all I wanted to do was sleep. Alice Hale was my best friend since high school, back then she was Alice Cullen. She was now married to Jasper Hale; he is an actor and he sometimes models for Alice. Oh I almost forgot, Alice is a famous designer. She owns Pixie Like Fashion. Alice was the most encouraging person when it came to my music. My brother Emmett wasn't that enthusiastic when I chose music over medical school. Neither was my father Charlie, he was actually furious because he had already paid the first semesters tuition when I changed my mind.

I opened the door to my apartment trying not to get attacked buy my neighbor, Mike Newton. He has been in love with me ever since I moved in. I wasn't really that into him though. It wasn't because he was bad looking; he was good looking. I was just never really attracted to him.

I got safely into my apartment and walked straight into my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed not even bothering to change my clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

*************************

1 week later

It was about that time that I was supposed to get my letters back from the record company and I could hardly wait. I looked in the mail box every day before I left for work and as soon as I got home. It was Saturday and I was just about to give up on them all when I saw the letter from Sunrise Records. I was so excited. I ran to my apartment and almost slammed the door. I opened the letter and read it. It said:

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_Your CD was one of the best I have ever heard. But some people here think that you are missing something, so we have arranged for you to play with another artist. He is a guitar player and a pianist. If you could please contact me on your feeling towards this I will greatly appreciate it. Please email me at, . _

_Thank you,_

_Jacob Black_

_Vice President_

_Sunrise Records_

I jumped up and down for a little while before I called Alice.

"ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! OH MY GOD!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!" I screamed into the phone.

"You got a letter!!! Oh my God!! From who?!?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed right back at me.

"Sunrise Records. Okay so they liked me but they think I'm missing something so the arranged for me to play with this guitarist/ pianist to see what we sound like together." A thought popped into my head. He was a pianist/ guitarist. What if it was him? It couldn't be. There were a lot of guitarist/pianists out there in the world.

"Oh My God!! Bella I'm so proud of you! We are going to celebrate tonight! But I have to go now I'm in an important meeting with Rose. Wish me luck, love you, Bye." I hung up the phone. Rosalie Hale was Jasper's sister and the most famous designer in the world. She was up there with Valentino Garavani, Donatella Versace, Ralph Lauren, Domenico Dolce & Stefano Gabbana, and Marc Jacobs. She was amazing. I wore some of her stuff but it was really expensive so I couldn't really afford it. But because Alice was my friend and Jasper was her brother I sometimes got stuff half off.

I walked over to my computer and emailed Jacob Black back. I told him that I was perfectly fine with the arrangement. He emailed me back a few minutes after I sent it. He told me that I was to go to L.A. within the next week. Luckily, Alice had made me move to L.A. with her and Jasper to open her new store. I emailed him back and told him that I would be there the day after tomorrow. I shut off my computer and walked to my bedroom. I fell into another dreamless sleep.

******************

As I drove my 2009 Ferrari California to the Sunrise Records studio I could feel the butterflies in my stomach get bigger and bigger. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to make it big. I was finally going to have my first CD. I parked in the first spot I saw and took a deep breath trying to clear the butterflies in my stomach. After I few deep breaths a realized that they were never going to go away so I opened the car door and got out.

I walked into the office and looked around. It was nothing like I expected. Everything was so colorful and happy. It was amazing. I walked up to the front desk and looked at the person sitting behind it.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm supposed to be meeting with Jacob Black today." I said in a very confident voice. It was surprising to me.

"Ah, yes. Miss Swan, if you'll follow me I'll show you the way. He got up and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button for me to go up and then turned to me. "When the doors open go to the 19th floor. When you get there just go to his receptionist and tell her who you are. The other artist is already here." He turned on his heel just as the doors opened. I stepped in and pressed the button for the 19th floor. I waited patiently for it to get there. I looked calm on the outside but I was all jumpy inside. When the doors finally opened I walked to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Jacob Black." I said.

"Yes, you may go in. He has been waiting for you." She pointed the way to his office.

I walked in and looked at Jacob Black for the first time. "Hello Mr. Black. I'm Bella Swan." I said as I walked farther into the room. I saw that there was another man sitting in a chair talking to him.

"Ah, yes Miss Swan. It's nice to meet you. I would like you to meet the other musician, Edward Cullen." I looked him straight in the eye. How could this be? How could the only person that I have loved and the only one that broken my heart in two be the person I had to play with.

"Bella?" Was all he said. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Should I keep going?**

**10 reviews if you want me to continue! **

**Oh and Bella's car is on my profile if you want to see it. its very pretty!!! =P**


End file.
